Episode 9527 (6th August 2018)
Plot Humiliated, Gemma drowns her sorrows in the ginnel. Chesney thinks she's well rid but Cathy gets her to hear Henry out. Peter puts the Rovers back on the market. The development panics Toyah as she won't be able to pay rent on the new flat without the proceeds of the sale. Abi doesn't know what to do with the twins when they come to visit. Gemma is mollified when Henry offers to get a loan to buy the Rovers. Johnny hears them telling Peter. Rana urges Imran to go to Hassan's party and take the opportunity to talk their parents round. Abi gets Tracy interested in making the first dance the focal point of her wedding day. Henry makes an appointment with the bank but after a chat with Chesney, Gemma finishes with him again. Henry concludes that she was only ever after his money and says goodbye to Gemma. Liz tells Eileen the truth about Steve's whereabouts last night and Tracy having Karen's old engagement ring. Johnny puts in a surprise low offer for the Rovers. Peter tells Toyah it's an insult and he isn't accepting it. Gemma changes her mind and goes after Henry. Finding him in Victoria Gardens, she assures him that his wealth doesn't matter to her. Jenny can't believe Johnny made such a huge decision without consulting her, especially as they'll have to sell the flat to raise the cash. Eileen passes the gossip about Steve and Tracy onto Abi. Tracy decides on I've Had the Time of My Life for the first dance, to Steve's horror. He reminds her she missed Amy's concert to make her back down but Abi interjects to tell Tracy where Steve really was last night - and who's ring she's wearing on her hand. Tracy tells Steve to forget about the County season ticket and throws the ring at him. As Henry is homeless, Gemma asks Rita if he can stay with them. Steve sees trouble ahead if Liz and Johnny end up working together. Toyah is desperate to sell the Rovers and decides to take charge of the situation. Cast Regular cast *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Henry Newton - George Banks Places *Coronation Street - Ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen, hallway and yard *10a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *Victoria Street *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Gardens Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Toyah tells Leanne she has a plan for The Rovers' sale; Abi gets her revenge on Steve for his comments; and Rana persuades Imran to accept their dad's party invitation. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,177,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2018 episodes